date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamai
Summary Yamai was originally one spirit, but for unknown reasons or causes that may be related with it coming and going between the dimensions sometime in the past; it’s was split into two bodies and mind. The originally personality of Yamai is no more, as well as what type of personality it used to have is unknown to the split Yamai’s. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who know about the existence of spirit because they often cause major storm in the area every time they come through to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting after the separation but they been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purposes of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. There fight ranges from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shidou while he and his classmate were having a field trip in the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decides that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shidou first will be the winner and will be consider the real Yamai. It was around this time, thank to Reine, that the Yamai Sisters transfer into Shidou’s high school and the beginning of both (Yamai Sisters and Shidou) of their battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live but when they discover that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fought. Thankfully, Shidou forcedly interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, and give them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They ponder on that idea until they finally accepted their true feeling about wanting to live along with each other. Both of them got their power seal at the same time when they give Shidou a thank you kiss, which in turn surprise them since it remove their Astral Dress. Personality Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks before she thinks about what she is talking about. Yuzuru Yamai Often speaks in a robotic-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 5-7 Powers and Abilities Angel: Raphael Weapon: Bow (Combine), Lance (Kaguya), A weapon that look like a pendulum used for dowsing (Yuzuru) Combination Attack: Ell Kanaph AstralDress: Elohim Tzabaoth The Yamai Sisters, although both of them uses different weapons; both of them has the power to manipulate the air current (wind) enough to create a small typhoon. They also has shown to be able to combine their powers in the form of a bow and arrow that is able to pierce through almost anything. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit